The invention relates to an integrated, self contained surveillance system. More specifically, this invention relates to a programmable, multi-mode surveillance system which incorporates modular information fusion from multiple sources to perform multiple functions. The system is compact and light weight, making it ideal for man-portable remote operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,481 to M. D. Gross et al. describes an integrated reconfigurable man-portable communication system, adapted particularly for use in military or law enforcement tactical situations. The system includes a computer with mission oriented hardware and software, which provides the focal point for integration of various peripheral components. The reconfigurable man-portable system also includes a ballistic helmet with an integrated audio headset assembly, a weapon mounted thermal weapons site, a remote video system, and a laser rangefinder/digital compass assembly. The helmet itself has a modular heads-up display assembly for providing remote viewing via a helmet mounted laser detection system. The heads-up display assembly and the audio headset assembly provide the user with tactical information such as 360 degree laser detection from helmet mounted detectors, target location for direct and indirect target engagement from the weapon mounted laser rangefinder/digital compass assembly, navigational positioning from a global positioning system, and an individual radio module integrated within a modular load carrying device.
As is evident from the specification and drawings, the system of M. D. Gross et. al. is bulky and cumbersome. The system consists of a number of major subsystems including: (1) a combined computer and radio subsystem which, along with batteries and other equipment, is carried on a specially designed pack frame; (2) weapons systems; (3) a helmet assembly subsystem; and (4) what is termed a xe2x80x9cremote input pointing device.xe2x80x9d The separate weapons subsystems, which are each carried on the weapon (e.g., M16), include a thermal weapons sight, video camera, laser rangefinder/digital compass, and an infrared aiming light. All of these components are separately housed and separately mounted on the weapon. The helmet assembly includes a specially designed (or specially modified) helmet incorporating the heads-up display and the plurality of laser detectors. The foregoing components are interconnected by wiring, some of which is exposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,994 to L. G. Cook discloses a system and mechanical packaging for what is described as a fully integrated multifunctional multispectral sight assembly. The packaging permits the use of the sight on hand-held, man-portable units. All the subsystems of the sight assembly (a direct view day subsystem, a CCD-based visible TV subsystem, a staring IR night subsystem, an eye safe laser rangefinding subsystem and a display subsystem for viewing the output of the TV or IR subsystem) are aligned and use a single telescope and eye piece in order to decrease the size of the assembly. In addition, each sight assembly subsystem operates in a first and second field of view, preferably in a narrow field of view and a wide field of view.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,031 to R. J. Herring et. Al. discloses a video camera system with an uncooled focal plane array and radiation shield.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a programmable, multi-mode surveillance system.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a multi-mode surveillance system which incorporates information fusion from multiple sources to perform multiple functions.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such a multi-mode surveillance unit in a tightly integrated package to provide a unit having both low weight and volume.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multi-mode surveillance system which can be utilized either remotely or hand carried by its user.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a surveillance system which, because of its compact design and low weight, is especially suitable for man-portable remote locations.
When hand carried by its user, it is yet another object of the present invention to provide the user with a compact, cabled and wearable heads-up display (HUD) to connect the user with the surveillance system""s information display.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a surveillance unit which has targeting capabilities and which can be mounted on a weapon such as an M4, M16, or AR15.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a surveillance unit which includes target auto-tracking.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a surveillance unit which includes ballistics computation.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a compact surveillance unit which incorporates, inter alia, satellite (and airborne) imagery, GPS and/or GLONASS position measurement, rangefinding, ballistics computation, secondary voice communications, and temperature sensing.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a compact surveillance system which incorporates sensor tracking (e.g., GPS for slow position measurement, an accelerometer for fast time position measurement).
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a surveillance system which incorporates power management.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a compact surveillance system which incorporates event logging (e.g., message sent, message received, rounds fired, unit turned off, unit turned on, change in position, change in position of an object under surveillance).
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a surveillance system which uses off-the-shelf components (e.g., compass, card slots, touch pads, optics, video xcexcP, programmable memory, etc.).
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
An integrated, compact, self contained surveillance unit including: a housing having a front end and a back end; a sensor section attached to the front end of the housing; mechanisms supported by the housing for determining the position of the unit; a communications system supported by the housing; a computer supported by the housing; and image output attached to the back end of the housing connected to the computer. The computer is connected to the sensor section, the position determination mechanisms, the communication system and the image output. The sensor is selected from the group including visible sensors, UV sensors, short wavelength infrared sensors and long wavelength infrared sensors. The long wavelength sensor section also includes an uncooled focal plane array. The position determination mechanisms include GPS, an accelerometer and a compass. The communication system, which is bi-directional, includes a multi-mode patch antenna and a software definable radio (SDR). The computer includes digital signal processing, field programmable gate array and memory (both volatile and non-volatile). The surveillance unit also includes a temperature sensor connected to the computer. The image output is, preferably, a heads up display which is detachable from the housing. Finally, the surveillance unit includes mechanisms for inputting and manipulating data. The information manipulating mechanism includes a touchpad.